Love's Scent: Chocolate
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: Sena's making her first chocolate for Valentines! Be Warned: Chances of OOC, femSena. Features a large dose of Mihae.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

**Author's Note**: I felt like making a mini-story theme for this. I know I haven't updated Goal and I do know what I want to do with it, but I don't know if I can get around to do it. Plus, I've been sick lately (virus, depression, and I even sprained my ankle) and I just don't think that I'm as I once was in this fandom. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

And: Gung Hay Fat Choy and Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!! May you all have a happy (week) day!!! :D

* * *

Sena felt like she was going to cry as she stared at the ruined disaster in front of her. Her chocolate truffles (a recipe she found in one of her mother's English cookbooks), while not bad looking, tasted awful. Tomorrow would be Valentine's day, and for once, she wanted to make something instead of buying chocolates as she's done the past three years. Sena almost let out a whimper as she hung her head low.

And…and she just wanted it to be special, especially for him. Sena knows she's been putting him on the backburner even after they met up after not seeing each other in years. It was always (besides her male teammates),_ Shin, Shin, Ikkyu, Shin, Agon, Unsui, Shin, Kakei, Akaba, Yamato, and did she forget to mention Shin_, in her mind.

Wild imagination fluttered around in Sena's mind. The look of disappointment (she had promised him to get him chocolate) or of disgust at the taste of her chocolate plagued her. She shuddered at the thoughts and shook her head to get rid of them.

Sena took a deep breath. It wouldn't do her any good to freak out now now! Visibly deflating for a moment, as she had no idea where to start, a light bulb went off. Sena tried brightening herself up by grabbing the instructions and rereading them again to make sure she did everything right.

**Step 1:**

Gather the ingredients. All ingredients needed for making these chocolate truffles are shown in this photo. Making truffles is very easy and you, the baker, can add to or take away from anything shown here. If you are allergic to one of these ingredients, simply replace it.

**Step 2:**

Bring the cream cheese to room temperature, and beat in a mixing bowl with a spoon until smooth. Gradually beat in powdered sugar.

**Step 3:**

Add three cups of chocolate chips to a saucepan on your stove top, not in the microwave. Heat chocolate chips on medium until melted.

**Step 4:**

From stove top, take saucepan with melted chocolate to bowl with cream cheese and transfer all the melted chocolate into the bowl. With chocolate and cream cheese in same bowl, begin mixing ingredients together.

**Step 5:**

Place this combined truffle mix in refrigerator for an hour. After an hour, remove bowl from refrigerator, and with a teaspoon remove about an inch or inch and a half worth of mixture and form into a ball. Repeat this process 6 times.

**Step 6:**

For a gourmet looking truffle, roll each truffle ball into nuts, cocoa powder, coconut flakes or whatever baking product you like. Maybe you can roll the truffle ball into caramel!

**Step 7:**

Prepare rolling ingredients. Hand chop sliced pecans to cut down on costs, then roll the truffles in the nuts, or sift cocoa powder into a bowl and roll a truffle ball into powder. You can also roll a truffle ball into coconut flakes.

**Step 8:**

Place the truffles into the candy boxes with foil candy holders and candy box liners. Candy boxes can be found at craft stores and are easy to put together. If you purchase the candy liners, once the box is made, turn the box over, place the candy liner over the bottom of the box and cut the liner to the length it will fit inside the candy box.

Sena looked over at all the ingredients and were pleased to find that she still had an adequate amount left still. She looked down at the ingredients list to double check.

**Things You'll Need:**

8 oz. cream cheese  
3 cups powdered sugar  
3 cups semisweet chocolate chips  
1 1/2 or 2 tsp. vanilla  
Ground nuts: walnuts, almonds or pecans (for rolling)  
Sifted cocoa powder (for rolling)  
Grated coconut (for rolling)  
Spoon  
Pyrex cup  
Sifter  
Stove top  
Refrigerator  
Timer or alarm clock  
Candy boxes  
Candy box liners (optional)  
Candy foil holder  
Homemade stickers (optional)

Sena stood up a little straighter. Taking a deep breath, she blew it out, trying to get herself to relax. After a few repeat of breathing exercises (things that Mamori taught her in ways to calm herself down knowing how much she tended to panic out of nowhere) Sena gained a determined look in her eyes and gave a firm nod before she started off again with step one and making sure she had everything. She was going to make it good this time around, definitely. She was about to get started on the second step before a voice caused her to freeze mid-way.

"Sena-chan."

* * *

So, um, yeah. Most of it is just how to make and ingredients. I'm kind of sad that I don't know how to write cracky filled ficlets.

How to make Chocolate Truffles: http: // www. Ehow . com / how_2199842_own-chocolate-truffles . html


	2. A Mother Peeking

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

**Author's Note**: Introducing Kobayakawa Mihae!

* * *

Mihae peeked around the kitchen door to see how her daughter was faring, it had been two hours since she started and around twenty minutes that she's been snooping around. Even though Mihae knew her daughter wasn't doing so well, a smile slowly appeared upon her lips. She stopped peeking and rested her back against the wall.

Her baby was finally taking the chance to make chocolate! She could remember when she was in high school and how that too, was the time she first made her own chocolate. Mihae barely held back in a swoon and a squeal. It wouldn't do her any good if her daughter heard and freaked out.

She's been much more independent lately what with her staying out more (luckily she could trust her friends to keep watch over her cute daughter during those time) than she ever had. But this…Mihae's eyes softened. It had been a while since she spent actual quality time with her daughter.

Mihae peeked in the kitchen only to see her daughter visibly deflate. She paused for a moment, not sure how to go on. Watching as her daughter reread the instructions and made sure that she had everything, Mihae decided that it had been enough time to dilly-dally and no onwards to her appearance.

"Sena-chan."

* * *

Some Mihae thoughts. The next contains more.


	3. Helping Hand

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

**Author's Note**: More so of Mihae's thoughts with some Sena sneaked in.

* * *

Sena turned around at hearing her mother's voice call out her name. "Ha-haha," said Sena softly, a blush taking over her face at having been caught trying to make chocolates. She was sure that her chichi was going to keep her out for most of the day!

Mihae let out a little giggle at Sena's reaction. Oh her sweet darling little girl. No, Mihae gently reminded herself, young woman. Her sweet darling young woman. Even if she was still in her teens, her emotional mentality had grown since the beginning of her first year of high school and is beginning her steps into the maturing adolescent stage. "Would you like some help in making chocolate truffles, Sena-chan?" A smile played upon Mihae's lips, a glint of amusement shining in her eyes.

The blush seen so clear on Sena's cheeks seemed to burn. She didn't want anyone finding out. She hadn't even told Mamori or Suzuna about her plans! Sena let out a sigh as she stared at the failure of the batch of chocolate truffles she just made. She really wanted to make them…

With a soft gaze locked onto her daughter, Mihae could feel her smile widen and a feeling of motherly pride warming her chest. Her baby really was growing up. She could see just how much making those chocolate truffles meant to her darling. Mihae, however, found the silence that appeared a little stifling. She waited with baited breath for Sena's answer.

Sena thought more on the situation. As her mother had all ready found out and she was having trouble…it wouldn't hurt asking for help. Sena looked up into her mother's eyes and uttered a mere word. "Hai."

It took two more tries and a few hours later before they had a good, eatable batch ready to be served and delivered. Each having been placed in boxes and nametags placed on them to tell who was for whom. The best looking one of all was for Riku.

Sena and Mihae smiled happily as they finished cleaning up. Though it took a good while, Mihae couldn't say she regretted any of it. It was nice, spending time with her daughter. She even managed to get Sena to talk more about her school and her friends, and even that special someone that prompted Sena to make her own chocolates.

A few times before, Mihae had met with Hiruma with concerns about her daughter, especially after Japan found out about her being the Kanto Eyeshield 21. How much emotional pain she had to deal with, how many of the males who hadn't had a chance to play her thought her to be a disgrace to the real Eyeshield 21 even if they saw her capabilities on the field herself. How they dared to try and harass her daughter and undermine her! Thankfully, Sena's friends were right there defending her, even the other players from different teams stood up for her.

Now, as Mihae looked at her daughter and thought back to how she was before the start of her first year of high school and now to nearly a few months before the end of it, Mihae was certainly happy with how everything turned out.

Mihae gave Sena a gentle embrace causing Sena to look at her mother with a confused look but hugged her back. Stepping back and trying to dispel the tears tickling her eyelashes, Mihae smiled. "Make sure to give everyone their chocolate, especially Riku-kun."

Sena spluttered for a moment before settling with a nod and a small smile.

"Are you two done? Food's here." Hearing her husband's voice, Mihae let her smile extend to a near grin before gently leading her daughter to their living room where the take-out food lay there awaiting them. Yes, Mihae decided. She couldn't be happier with how everything turned out.

* * *

I'm not sure if I'm going to have enough time to write out the rest of the little mini-series where Sena does give out the chocolates. It's mostly focused on Riku, but I might be willing to make special chapters if I get to it by the end of the day. Hope you enjoyed!

Sorry about the Japanese usage. I tried not using much, but some parts just sounded much better saying aloud than its English counterpart.


End file.
